


New things

by Lilolover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilolover93/pseuds/Lilolover93





	

Liam and louis relationship and side narry.


End file.
